Secrets
by one sexy tribble
Summary: Everyone has secrets right? So what are the Cullens keeping from Bella? Who keeps stealing Alice's pants? What kindergarden concept did Rosalie fail to grasp? And who is kitty kitty meow meow? one shot 4 now. may add more later. please R&R.


Hello everybody. I am back with another weird story about everyone's favorite vampire family. This story takes place after Bella and Edward get married and are living in a new city with the others. This is sort of a companion story to my one-shot Lemonade . Please enjoy and review. I love critics but please don't be mean. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters and I am very sorry if I ruin ur views of them.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Secrets**

Ever since I met Edward Cullen and his family of vegetarian vampires I always wanted to be part of their family. That's back when I saw them every once in awhile, when thought they were the perfect family, but it didn't take me long to realize that even

the perfect family has secrets.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Hey Alice." I said approaching her in the locker room.

"Yo Bella waz up?" she asked.

"Alice why are you talking like that?"

"Just practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"My acting skills."

"Your acting skills?"

"Yes!"

"You like acting?"

"Oh ya. I've always been into it. It's so much fun."

"Really. Are you any good?"

"Are you kidding," she squealed, " I have memorized a billion plays, convincingly cry even though it is physically impossible, and I can do any accent."

"Wow I had no idea." I said.

"Bella you're new to this family. There's a lot about us you don't know about us." She said.

"And how would you know about that?"

"Hun I'm physic and I've been living with these people for decades, you find out some disturbing things."

" Like what? What deep dark secrets are the Cullens hiding?" I thought she was just joking, but her face said differently.

"Well… I really don't think I have time to tell you right now."

"But Alice now you have me all excited. Tell you what, tell me one thing you know about each member of our family."

"Will that shut you up?"

"Possibly, depends on how good they are."

She sat for a moment thinking. "Fine!" she finally said, "but that's all for now, and you can't tell anyone I told you. I'm only doing this because you should know what you got yourself into. Who do you want to know about first?"

I thought about it for a minute. I really wanted to know about Edward. See if he was the type to hide things from his wife, but I also wanted to save the best for last, so I settled on something else.

"How about Jasper." I said. I couldn't wait to hear this.

She took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"Well, Jasper is a closet geek?"

"Jasper? A closet geek? You're kidding."

"Nope. He reads Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, he's got comic books up the wa zoo, and he's a Trecky. No wait, Trecker, they like that better."

I couldn't stop laughing. I could just picture Jasper wearing nerd glasses and a pocket protector, playing 3-D chess. I eventually caught my breath and looked at Alice again.

"Ok. Ok. I'm alright now."

"So who's next?" she asked.

"Rosalie." I said. Her eyes grew wide.

"Bella swear you won't tell her!"

"Scouts honor." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Well, Rosalie doesn't know all of her ABC's."

I stared at her, my eyes wide with shock. "She's been alive for years. How is that possible?"

"Oh I don't know. She gets P mixed up with R, M mixed up with N, O with Q, you get the idea." I couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard I tried. While gasping for air I squeaked out "Carlisle."

"He wears tight pants. You can't usually tell because his coat covers them up. Sometimes he steals my jeans."

I had stopped breathing by now and was rolling on the floor.

"Bella are you ok. Maybe I should stop."

"No," I screamed, "just hurry up and finish telling me before I start laughing again."

"Fine. Emmett loves Gilmore Girls. He never misses an episode and he has every season on DVD. Esme has a secret crush on John Malkivitch and Edward…"

I stopped laughing and looked up at her. "Edward what Alice, tell me. Is it that Bad?"

She bowed her head. "Well. He has a teddy bear named Kitty Kitty Meow Meow. He hides it under the floor board in the back of the closet."

I was laughing so hard I would have died if I weren't already dead. By now everyone else had left the locker room so I caught my breath and followed Alice quickly out the door. When we reached the gym Alice ran off to meet Jasper, and I to see Edward. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. How could my manly man have a teddy bear? Well this was too great an opportunity to pass up so I happily ran up to Edward and threw my arms around him.

"So when do I get to meet him?" I asked. He just looked puzzled.

"Who?" he asked.

"Why Kitty Kitty Meow Meow of coarse." His eyes grew wide with a horrified expression.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, running at her.

I love this family.

Well there it is. Thank you all so much for reading. Please review and tell me if I should add more chapters. I swear to personally send anyone who reviews a thank you letter and that's a good deal if you ask me.


End file.
